


Fuck Emotional Stability

by theappleppielifestyle



Series: Falling 'Verse [2]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, steve/tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a rule, Tony usually hates birthday presents, but it's actually a nice t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Emotional Stability

As a rule, Tony usually hates birthday presents, but it's actually a nice t-shirt.

It's white, with a low-scooped neck, and it reads:

-INTELLIGENT

-ATTRACTIVE

-EMOTIONALLY STABLE. 

PICK TWO. 

"It's you all over, Tony," Clint says, smothering a laugh when Steve gives it to him.

Steve blushes. "Rhodey said it would be, uh, funny, but if-"

"No, no, I love it," Tony stops him, trying not to let his smile get too loose, trying to tell the small flips his stomach are making to kindly fuck off.

He fails entirely and he's grinning when he says, "thanks, Steve."

-

Tony's almost staggering when he finally gets up from his desk. He's been in the workshop for a day, at least, and Steve's been checking on him too often for Tony to find it normal.

"Where'd you get that scar?"

Tony jumps, almost falls, and grabs onto the table to steady himself. Steve- of course it's Steve- is at his side in a second, a hand on his elbow to hold him up.

Tony frowns and opens his mouth to ask when the hell Steve had become a ninja, but then remembers what Steve had asked and where he had been looking. He's still wearing the shirt Steve had gotten him for his birthday a few days ago (emotionally stable, my ass.)

He glances down, where a thin white scar cuts across his hip.

"Hmm? Oh, that's old. Dad was great aiming, even when he was dead drunk. I couldn't get out of the way of the bottle." 

Steve starts to say something, but Tony raises his hands, grimacing. "Okay, that sounds bad. I'm just really tired, honestly, I haven't slept in- days? A week or so? I don't know, it's been a while, and it's an awesome t-shirt, really gets me, by the way, did you catch the game last night-"

"Tony," Steve sighs in a way that Tony can't place. 

Tony shrugs. "Sleep with me?"

He then realizes what he had just said and backtracks wildly: "I don't mean like that, god, not like that, it's just I'm exhausted and I always seem to sleep better with you around and I totally understand if you don't-"

Steve walks them both backwards until Tony's knees hit the couch and they both topple.

Steve slides into place beside Tony, against the back of the couch, and Tony's brain is still in a permanent loop of _'wait huh what'_ as it struggles to comprehend what is happening.

"Shut up and sleep, Tony," Steve says into the couch cushions, one arm curling over Tony's chest.

Tony's really, really tired, as in 'almost-falling-sleep-standing' tired, so now that he's lying down, his brain begins to shut down without permission.

His last concious thought before sleep is that Steve's hand is resting over the arc reactor, which is shining through the t-shirt Steve had given him.


End file.
